


CHRISTMAS PARTY

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, OC, merry month!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story I did with some friends of mine for the biggest Merry filled holiday known as Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	CHRISTMAS PARTY

Christmas was upon us! The jolly filled day had finally arrived after the long 25 days of waiting. The morning sun was blocked for the day, as the snow was starting to fall. The gray cloud was covering every inch of the area with the thick blanket of the snow. Looked like it would belong on a postcard given how awe inspiring it all was.

Inside of the Warren house was the Warren family and much of Michael’s friends all spending their time on Christmas day. First they had to open their gifts at their own homes, but promised that after all was done they would head over to the Warren’s and get to hang out together. It was more of having a feast while also getting extra presents from bestest of friends who either gave joke gifts or were sincere with their gift giving.

Katrice was sitting on a chair near the table in the dining room where the food was starting to be munched away by some of the guests. Michael, Jake, and Fever all sitting beside her as the red panda was scratching her chin with her pointer finger. Pondering on the answer of a question Michael laid on the table. 

“So...I can become a Christmas themed magical girl, defeat an evil corrupted Santa Claus, and save the world. Though the cost would mean I celebrate Christmas?” Katrice was asking the rabbit.

“Yeah. Would you save Christmas as an awesome Christmas magical girl with candy cane guns as your weapons?” Michael said the question again as the three leaned in to get the response from the red panda.

She thought of the answer in her brain. She came to a conclusion as quick as a snap on a finger. “I’d let Christmas be destroyed.” She was met with dissatisfied groans from the rabbit, tabby cat, and raccoon.

“But Katriiiccce.” Fever started to try to protest. “If it was a movie or some book, it would have the best title ever! ‘How Katrice Saved Christmas’ is like the best title in any literature or film!”

Katrice just shrugged while sipping her fruity drink since the bottles of her favorite tea hadn't arrived yet with the coyote Evan taking so long with getting here. Maybe the lights were being screwy again. 

“Well then. I guess you won’t be getting my gift at all then for being so Grinchy.” Jake said as he crossed his arms and looked away with a strange awkward sass. 

Katrice just rolled her eyes. “Let me guess. The gift is a potato.” 

Jake's eyes widened as he then started to go from sass to concern. The concerned look showed she guessed right as rain. A smirk slowly appeared on her face. Quickly the cat started to think of a way out of it in case she was going to push and egg him on more. Thankfully, the dwarf rabbit Tee came back with Jake quickly going over to hang out with his friend. A good way to avoid the eyes of the red panda.

Fever took a drink of her favorite soda while she looked over by the kitchen. Seeing Ethan and June Warren preparing the last batch of cookies with Shadow turning to sneakily take one off the plate full of them. Of course he doesn’t get a single one with Ashley being the guard to make sure no one gets a cookie until all of them are ready.

The raccoon takes another sip of her drink. Her ear twitches. “I think I could get a cookie out of that plate.”

Katrice and Michael both chuckled at Fever. It was a good idea, but the plan would crumble because of the small rabbit kit. 

“She will stop you with every fiber in her being.” Katrice said, knowing full well of Ashley and her powerful nature. The rabbit kit was like someone off of a japanese anime.

“Ohohoh. She doesn’t know the true power of me yet.” Fever took one last drink before she started to make her way to the kitchen. Her plan of getting a chocolate chip cookie was her fuel to keep her going without anything stopping her.

In the living room, the sounds of explosions and gunfire and screams of others were heard as Marrok and Kino were spending their Christmas getting the chance to play a game that the fox was able to bring with them to play on Michael’s console. It was a boredom killer to them to try out a game that Kino was able to get. 

Marrok was screaming over the noise towards Kino. “DUDE! ARE YOU STUPID?! YOU ARE GIVING YOUR COVER AWAY!”

“WHY AIN’T YOU SNIPING THEM YA BIG TALL DOOFUS!?” Kino was able to yell back as the two were trying to shoot and duck and avoid getting killed by the AI enemy team. 

Shadow comes along with Trish having to be seated on the small couch while the two gamers had the big one with their eyes glued to the screen. The silver fox plopped down with Trish watching over to the kitchen to see if the cookies were ready. Her eyes were looking over to something else. A fast blue and gray raccoon circling around the counter with a small rabbit chasing after her and demanding her to get away from the cookies.

“Looks like Ashley is going to get another one.” Shadow said with his hand still hurt from the harshest slap courtesy of Ash.

“My money is on Fever though. I’m going all in.” Trish still kept watching as it was better than seeing two fully grown dudes having to screech over a game.

“Hey that’s my line though.” Marrok felt offended at how the gray rabbit was able to say his catchphrase.

“DUDE DUDE DUDE! FREAKING MORE OF THEM ARE COMING!” Kino got the maned wolf's attention as more enemies started to appear in the game, causing the two to freak out with Shadow laughing over them. 

In the dining room, June and Ethan were watching as their daughter was fighting with all her might to make sure the raccoon would never get the cookies until they were given the all clear to eat away. All the while Michael watches with him eating a bowl of mac and cheese. 

“So...how long till they are done honey?” Ethan says with June looking at her phone. 

“Let’s give it 30 seconds.” The mama rabbit then looked at Katrice who was on her phone. She smiled at the red panda. “I love your sweater!”

Katrice had an outfit given by Michael. It was a gamer themed Christmas sweater, but it was red and it matched her fur and her style. Almost everyone had some sort of gamer themed Christmas sweater on since Michael was practically begging for everyone to do it. Plus the winner for the best sweater would get two hundred dollars. So obviously everyone had to pitch in and have everyone wear a gamer sweater.

Katrice smiled. She hated games, but this one was a very nice touch and she actually had to admit that it looked good. “Thank you. I am shocked that Michael has good tastes.”

“Well for you, I try to be high and fashionable but also cheap.” He reaches for his drink of soda and gets to take a sip. 

“DON’T GO CHEAP WHEN IT COMES TO THE WEDDING RING!” Ashley shouted in the kitchen with Michael spitting out the drink out of pure shock his sister would say that. 

The brown rabbit was flushed all on his face. “S-shut it ya crazy rab-”

“Ok Ashley. Everyone can have a cookie now. The cookies are done!” The raccoon and small child rabbit halted their attempt to battle it out with kitchen appliances and whisks. Ashley accepted what her mother had said and letted Fever get a bite of one. 

Soon, June got up and started to make her way to the living room. Jake and Tee were able to sit with Trish and began explaining about their topic of movie lore, Trish having to try to draw on her notepad, and Shadow laughing his lungs out still to Kino and Marrok having to yell at each other while still playing the game.

When she announced the cookies were ready, everyone halted to what they were doing and one by one everyone started to get up. The one thing that is amazing about coming over here was not just the food, but June made quite possibly the best chocolate chip cookies in all of the city.

They went over to the kitchen to grab a cookie off the big plate and began to munch away. Michael and Katrice join the group with Ashley having to have a cup of milk and starting to dip her cookie in the cup. Fever, seeing what the rabbit child was doing, decides to do the same thing as she goes to get a cup of milk.

Tee chews the cookie while he looks through his phone. “Hey. Did any of you get anything from Evan?” Everyone shook their heads. “Weird...maybe he went home?”

Katrice groaned with a mouthful of cookies. She chewed and started to swallow with help of a drink of milk that Fever gave her. “He said he was going to get my drinks!”

“And some gamer drinks for us.” Michael said as Katrice started to go over to the dining room and get her puffy jacket.

“Let’s see if there are any stores opened. I need the tea.” She had Michael come along as the rabbit began to get his jacket and gloves on as he told his friends, sibling, and parents he and his girlfriend will be right back.

Katrice opened the door, being ready to go out in the freezing cold and face the harsh reality that maybe all the stores were in fact closed. That didn’t happen though. She was faced by something entirely different. She faced a cold and almost frozen mammal that fell on the floor right between her and her rabbit. 

Everyone came and all said the same thing. “Evan?!” 

The coyote was frozen solid as if he was in an ice cube before he got her. The fur being frozen and being in a stuck pose that gestured he was about ready to knock on the door. 

“So...cold...need...fire.” Evan could barely say with his lips being barely frozen as Fever dragged him inside. 

“Evan. Listen to me. This is important ok?” She stared at the coyote with worry in her voice and face. “Did you bring the strawberry lemonade tea?” She saw in his frozen hands was a case of Mountain Dew and a jat full of the tea that she loved. “OH HECK YES!” She takes it right out of his hand and walks off while humming to herself. 

Michael looked over to his dad as he did the same with his son. “Dad, you did bring firewood right?”

“Of course. June could you bring the poor fella by the fireplace?”

“Already on it.” She kissed her husband on the cheek as he walked off to get the wood from the garage and she looked over to the raccoon that was eating her fourth cookie. “Would you like to help start the fire Fever?”

The raccoon halted her chewing. Her eyes glittering like stars. Her smile showing and having to start her loud purring. “Oh my gosh. It’s a Christmas miracle to start a fire on this day!” In Fever’s words, it was a big fat ‘yes’.

Evan couldn’t express it, but his face and tone would show fear coming out of him. “D-don’t...let h-her...near m...m-me..!”

The frozen coyote popsicle was dragged inside and the door was shut as soon as he was in. After an hour of getting warm by the lit fireplace and having the hot chocolate in his system, the coyote was back to normal. Thus, everything went back to being normal as well in the hours that passed. Everyone laughed, everyone had a fun time together, and they were able to get their gifts from each other. All of which were ones that they treasured the most, including the potato. 

Everyone felt happy on this Christmas Day and also felt joy with their friends, which is something everyone should experience on the jolly filled holiday. The big group hung out for hours until it was close to being late at night and went back to their homes, some of them starting to play, read, and enjoy admiring the gifts they were given. Truely, this was the best Christmas ever for everyone. For the Warrens and for Michael’s friends, it was the best holiday gathering ever, and they plan to do it next year and the following years to come.

(CAST aka people’s OC’s)  
Katrice: CakeTriflez  
Jake: KingdomOfKitten  
Tee: TonyCalderon3rd  
Marrok: ShortLeggyMike  
Fever: fever_artistry  
Shadow: Shadow_Darkclaw  
Kino: TheFoxNinja17  
Trish: trashasaurusrex  
Evan: Wartox  
Michael, June, Ethan, Ashley: Mine


End file.
